His Hidden Agenda
by Midnights-AM-Child
Summary: Learning to bare with the seperation of her parents, Inuyasha and Kagome, Miyoko's destiny is twisted and intwined with a former enemy. What if it's all a facade? Rated M for later chapters. Bankotsu/OC Miyoko pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**His Hidden Agenda**

Disclaimer: I only own the plot Kuroashi and Miyoko. _So far… _Evil laugh

**(A/N) For some reason, I can't add Horizontal Lines. So...**

Chapter 1: Finding Banryu

_Miyoko ran to the fallen frame of her companion and lover. "Bankotsu, Bankotsu don't be stupid wake up." Tears streamed down her face. "Damn it Bankotsu can't you hear me?! I know you're not that weak. Get up!" Bankotsu's chest stopped rising. Miyoko's breathing shallowed._

"_NOOOOOOOOOO!!"_

**Before…**

Bankotsu, alive for the third time, already had his plans. This time he'd kill more. This time he'd crush Inuyasha. This time he wouldn't die.

But the first thing he had to do was find his Great Halberd, Banryu. Ah, he and his companion killed many a victim. The memories created a sweet sensation. He was just itching to get Banryu back. It was too bad his six friends couldn't share in his happiness, or at least his five loyal friends. They could become the Band of Six. But the name doesn't bring such a stroke of fear as the name Band of Seven.

To his surprise Mount Hakurei was nothing but worthless rubble. His Banryu was not anywhere to be seen. He had no lead to its whereabouts- or did he? His mind painted an image of that damn half-breed Inuyasha. _Inuyasha._ The only person to kill him in combat. The only person who would be strong enough to pick up his sword. He highly doubted Naraku would want it. False images of Inuyasha wielding Banryu plagued his thoughts. It was too much. He decided; he was going to search and destroy the half-breed.

And get his sword back in the process.

**--Horizontal Line--**

Miyoko's ears perked up. "What's wrong?" She turned and smiled to her protective older brother. "Nothing Shippou nii-san, I thought I heard something that's all." Shippou yawned and turned over. "You probably need sleep nee-chan." "I'm fine really." Shippou was sleep before she uttered her sentence. Miyoko sighed. Tessaiga presses firmly to her chest. It calmed her restlessness slightly, but something was wrong. She hadn't had this feeling since. Since… Since that day her parents were sealed in the other side. Miyoko let out a sigh. Even though it was seven years ago the memory was still fresh.

"_Kuroashi why?"_

"_Nobody can protect you now my dear. You will be mine."_

"_No!" She picked up the rusty sword and ran far far into Inuyasha forest. She didn't think about looking back. She ran as fast as her human form would let her. 12 year old Miyoko tripped over a root of Goshinboku._

"_Hahaha! I have you now my dear."_

_Miyoko panted thinking hard. 'Nobody will save me. Old Man, Okaa-san they're both gone. Shippou nii-chan…I got to do this by myself. Only I can protect me!'_

_Just then her raven black hair had turned a silvery white. Her nails turned into claws and her blue-gray eyes had turned hot amber. In addition, two dog ears on the top of her head. She grabbed Tessaiga. A barrier formed around her. The demon was repulsed._

"_Damn you wench!"_

_Miyoko opened her eyes. She was safe. 'Tessaiga protected me.' She unsheathed Tessaiga. It transformed into the magnificent blade it is. 'Tessaiga bear with me!'_

_Kuroashi got up. He saw the girl he lusted over in a battle stance. He laughed a hardy laugh. "What do you think you are doing wench? You and I both know you have no skills with weaponry." Tears formed from the crevices of her eyes. "Maybe so, but I won't let my Old Man down. I WILL NOT BE TAKEN BY THE LIKES OF YOU!" Gusty swirls surrounded the fanged blade. "Rot in hell you backstabbing piece of shit! KAZE NO KIZU!"_

_The lightning shot at Kuroashi with a fast fury. It was too fast for him to dodge it. His eyes widened in disbelief. "No!" It made impact. The light pounded throughout his body. He roared in horror as his body disintegrated into nothing. "I'll be back, not even death will stop me from having you. Your life is mine!..." He disappeared._

_Miyoko panted and put Tessaiga back into its sheath. With her hanyou speed she ran to the Bone Eaters Well. "Old Man, Okaa-san are you down there?" She jumped down, but hit the bottom. Shippou had told her tales of how her parents traveled through the well._

_Apparently she couldn't._

She had become the protector of Inuyasha Village. She knew she wasn't even half as strong as her father. She couldn't even do Kongousouha or any of the other moves her father could; she only had the windscar and backlash wave. She had come with three tricks of her own. Wherever her parents where she knew they'd be happy that she was using Tessaiga to the maximum of her abilities. Yeah they'd be proud. That's when she heard it again. She ran out the hut with Tessaiga at her hip. She heard a scuffle in the shed. That was strange. The only thing that was in there was an old halberd and various other weapons from Inuyasha's more tougher foes. She figured it was only an animal or a stray tanaku; she changed into her human form.

The shed was wide open. In it was a man in the apparel of a warlord. He turned towards her. She froze. Never in her life had she seen such an enticing man.

**--Horizontal Line--**

Bankotsu was right. The only person strong enough to lug Banryu other than himself had to be Inuyasha. Bankotsu was elated to have in his possession his companion again. He figured he would destroy Inuyasha, his village, his wench and friends once he had it. He slaughtered village after village getting here, but it just wasn't as fun without his Banryu. That's when he heard footsteps approach the shed. His first thought was Inuyasha, but he knew that couldn't be the case seeing how his scent would have sent the hanyou his way long before he reached the shed. To his delight he saw a woman. She was a beautiful woman, with hair like silk that flowed down her hips and curves. Big, bright eyes that seemed to shine brighter than the moon and stars combined. Thick, pink, perfect lips that were opened in awe. And her frame was enough to make any red-blooded man howl.

'I will leave this woman alive a little longer than the others.' His mind was itching with ideas to make her scream beneath him. "Who are you? Are you a bandit? What are your intentions?" This woman's audacity shocked him. The sword on her hip enthralled him. He could have sworn he had seen it somewhere before.

"Woman, do you know how to use such a sword?"

"What's it to you?"

"Are you powerful?"

"Are you looking for a fight?" She smirked. "Alright then."

Before his eyes the enchanting woman had become an equally enchanting demoness.

'Foolish woman' he thought. "Draw" she said. Her voice was extremely cocky and in a high level and manner that he'd witnessed only once before. Bankotsu grabbed Banryu. "You are an unlucky woman. You'll be the first to be slain with my Banryu." He pointed to her.

"Come on."

**(A/N) OH YEAH! Bankotsu is my favorite villain along with Naraku. I'm so happy to write a fic with him in it. This is my second Inuyasha fic! I'm pumped. So REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW! Flames are welcome too.**

_**Next Chapter- Banryu vs. Tessaiga. **_

nee-chan: sister

okaa-san: mother

nii-chan: brother

kaze no kizu: windscar

kongousouha: adamant barrage

tanaku: raccoon-dog

hanyou: half demon


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If Inuyasha was mine. Bankotsu would have become apart of the Inu-tachi

**(A/N) First let me thank my three reviewers. Y'all are awesome.**

Chapter 2: Tessaiga vs. Banryu

Miyoko took two steps back. 'How could that human hold such a sword? Not even Shippou can! Only I've been able to-' "Woman, are you frightened?" he said cockily. She growled. No she wasn't scared, but she knew this man was nobody to play with.

"Who are you? You smell of death and human blood!"

"Really? Even after my bath in that last village? You must have one hell of a nose half-breed."

"Shows how much you know asshole, I'm only a quarter demon."

"Well quarter demon, half demon, whole-"

Bankotsu charged at Miyoko and swung. She blocked.

"-you look like the hanyou that killed me."

Bankotsu swung from the sides, above and in a position to decapitate her. Miyoko blocked it all. She slashed uselessly at his gut. Bankotsu skillfully dodged each blow. Miyoko flipped back. She had to think this through. He was definitely an expert swordsman, but so was she. She charged at him; he was pushed back but still held firm. Bankotsu hit Miyoko with the handle of his halberd. She flew a few feet. Bankotsu came to make the finishing blow. Miyoko held Tessaiga up and protected her face and neck. Banryu pushed closer and closer to the vein her neck. Bankotsu grinned in satisfaction.

"I'm going to kill you, you half a halfbreed. It's a sad shame you couldn't save that pretty little face of yours. I'm bored; too bad you couldn't last longer."

"Keep dreaming you pathetic excuse for a man. I'm not dead yet."

"You really can't be a descendant of that half breed Inuyasha."

Miyoko's eyes widened.

"You're too weak!"

Miyoko kicked Bankotsu and his footing slipped. The sharp crescent edge of Banryu slashed her side. She clutched her wound.

"Crimson Coils!" she cried as she threw the spinning daggers of blood to him. He blocked with his Banryu.

"You bastard… Inuyasha was my father."

'She can't be the one.' "Oh? So that hanyou kicked the bucket eh?"

"Never!"

She charged at him. "I'll cut out that disrespectful tongue of yours!" "Keep dreaming bitch!" Banryu blocked the swift moves she was making. She was fast and unpredictable. She hit him with the blunt edge of Tessaiga. Bankotsu's side was wracked with pain, but he could work through it. Miyoko noticed his weakness and tried to get it. It earned her an elbow to the face. Bankotsu backflipped out of dodge.

"I've got to hand it to you; you're stronger than you look. To bad you're not all human though. I don't befriend demons. You could have been apart of the new Band of Seven." 'Inuotsu?' Miyoko wiped the blood from her mouth.

"If I were all human, I'd still refuse!" she said as she lifted up Tessaiga.

"Priestess's Death Kiss!"

Pink sparkling light flew out of Tessaiga towards him. The swirling light pushed towards him. He used Banryu to shield himself, but it went through him anyway. It felt as if he was being electrocuted. He hissed at the pain. It reminded him of the barrier of Mt. Hakurei. When it was over, it left him feeling very fatigue.

Miyoko was confused. Wasn't he a walking corpse? Her Priestess's Death Kiss should have purified him. Once he said "Band of Seven" she knew he had to be Bankotsu the Leader. She walked over to him, Tessaiga on her shoulder. This meant he was totally alive. Like her uncle used to do with Tenseiga. "Talk you bastard. How is it that you live?"

Bankotsu breathed out heavy breaths. "Why do you think I would tell you?"

Miyoko scoffed and put Tessaiga back in its sheath. Bankotsu had been kneeling. It was the perfect time to strike the finishing blow. But she didn't. It made Bankotsu wondered if she took him lightly_. A fatal mistake._

Miyoko grew stiff and sniffed the air. Bankotsu noticed this. She turned and ran in the opposite direction. Bankotsu, letting curiosity get the better of him, followed.

**--Horizontal Line--**

Miyoko ran into Inuyasha forest. She smelled what she feared most the fresh scent of Shippou's blood. Miyoko ran through the twist and turns of the forest and found the hut empty. "Shippou?" No response. The silence was getting to her. It made her worry. Miyoko looked everywhere. She looked in the surrounding area. "Shippou!" Miyoko called his name and didn't get a response. She sniffed the air, but only got his scent from that spot. That and another demon. She growled, "Damn it!" She reverted back to human form.

Which is why she didn't sense him behind her.

**--Horizontal Line--**

Bankotsu snuck up behind her. He was about to do it. End her life with a single stroke. It'd be easy. He raised Banryu high… He was going to do it. Banryu was high in the air and…

He put his arm down. 'What kind of victory would this be if I couldn't see her face frozen in fear?' Yep, that's what he convinced himself. He rested Banryu on his shoulder. Miyoko heard the clinking of metal. She jumped up and grabbed dull Tessaiga. Then she noticed he wasn't attacking.

"I don't have time to fuck with you right now. There is something I must do."

She walked past him. He grabbed her arm. "I'm curious woman, what is so important that you'd stop our battle?"

She pulled her arm back. "I'm going on a quest."

She left Bankotsu in that spot. 'Damn her, she's not going to get out of our fight.'

Miyoko went back into the village. In one of the huts of the children she found Kirara. "Kirara, Shippou is missing. I haven't an idea where he could be, but I'm going to go find him. Protect the village." Kirara meowed and snuggled down with the child once more. Miyoko looked at the sky. Now that the village would be safe in her absence she saw no reason to not start her journey now.

'I have no leads. But I will go to the ends of the earth to find you Shippou.'

**--Horizontal Line--**

Bankotsu watched her walk away. He could easily take down the village now if he wanted to. But what fun would that be without her to stop him. He had to fight her. He had to kill her. It was an urge. He needed a challenge and this pathetic village was nothing. Without finding the mind Bankotsu clearly lost, he followed after that woman again. He sprinted. Miyoko realized someone was behind her. She saw the light emanating from Banryu. It was Bankotsu. She growled. Her hand on Tessaiga.

"Woman are the demons you fight going to be strong?"

"Of course you jackass otherwise why go?"

"That's all I need to know."

Bankotsu walked passed her. Without turning around he said…

"Let's get going woman or you'll be left behind."

**(A/N) Oh no, where's Shippou? That's something you'll find out later. Aren't you wondering why the story is named His Hidden Agenda? Hmm, I wonder who the he, who has the hidden agenda is. Isn't it obvious? I have in my mind what I want Miyoko to look like. She favors Izayoi with some hints of Kikyo/Kagome. So if anybody wants to draw her, be my guest. Review.**

_**Next Chapter- Traveling with the enemy. The past revealed.**_

inuotsu- dog bone


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi wouldn't.

Chapter 3: Band of Two

Miyoko ran that through her mind again. 'Left behind?' He didn't truly mean he was coming did he? But the more she looked, the further he walked in that direction. She ran after him.

"What the hell are you doing? Why are you fucking with me?"

"Don't be so arrogant. I'm only going because I love killing, the stronger the better. And to make sure nobody takes your life other than me. Remember we have a score to settle."

Miyoko was speechless.

"So where exactly are you going woman?"

"My name is Miyoko."

"Woman"

"Miyoko!"

"Bitch."

My Miyoko turned to face him. "My name is Miyoko, you will call me such."

"That's a laugh, I do as I please."

"Look _boy_, you will respect me. You don't have to call me chan or sama, but you will call me by my name!" she yelled, poking his chest as she spoke.

"Bitch, how dare you place your finger and touch me." He grabbed her hand crushing it. "Especially now while you're a weak human wench." She fell to her knees. "Yeah that's right, on your knees wench. Beg." Miyoko swore under her breath. She balled up her fist and punched him square in the-

HE WAS GOING TO KILL HER! Bankotsu flung like a rag doll; she slammed onto the ground with a loud THUD! He charged at her. She high-kicked him in the jaw and jabbed him in the stomach with her other foot. He backslapped her. Ignoring the compromising position they were in he grabbed Banryu. He forced the handle on her neck and kept it there. She squirmed beneath him. Her cheeks started to turn rose. Bankotsu grinned in satisfaction. 'Stupid wench you'll pay for that.'

"Hey up there! Make us a path!"

Bankotsu didn't move, focusing on what he was doing to Miyoko. Miyoko tried to look up, but when she did he pressed down harder.

"Hey! Ain't you hear the boss? Clear a path."

"Can't you see I'm busy."

The bandits stopped in front of them. "Move or be moved."

"I don't have time to play with you, but if you _really_ want to-"

Bankotsu sliced off the front legs of the horse and slashed the fallen bandits in midair. "Boss!" "Damn you!" cried the bandits as they raced to Bankotsu. Miyoko scuttled out of the way. Bankotsu let out a cocky half-smile. He struck them down with skill that was almost godlike. Banryu could reach from great lengths. So even when they hid, it was futile. Unbelievable how one man could take on so many. When it was just those him and Miyoko left, he spun Banryu and rested it on his shoulder. 'I guess I was right, she is Miyoko?'

"Let's go." She was even surprised at herself for following. "Ah, now that was refreshing." he said out of the blue.

"Whatever, I don't kill needlessly."

"I kill as I please and feel no remorse."

"Because you're a natural asshole." she replied walking ahead.

"Says the woman I nearly choked to death."

"You really are stupid aren't you? I knew you wouldn't kill me, notice the simple fact that I didn't transform. I'm not afraid of you."

He glared at her. "You should be."

**The next day…**

"Do you even know where you are going?"

"I don't."

"Tch, doesn't matter to me. I'm just along for the ride."

"You're an asshole. The only person I can think of that would have something to gain by this is already dead, but it's the only lead. Plus the scent resembled him."

Bankotsu grew tired of these guessing games. "And this would be?"

"Kuroashi"

"Explain. Who the hell is this Kuroashi and is he strong."

"Kuroashi was a friend of the family. We were close. So close, he even knew my Old Man's human nights. When I became a woman, well-when I could bear children, he began lusting for me. That bastard betrayed my parents and pushed them down a well never to be seen again. They disappeared forever to a future time. I killed him with the windscar."

It was silent for a moment then Bankotsu broke it.

"That's stupid. Why would you trust a man whose name is Black Evil? I know I wouldn't."

"You're the one who's stupid!"

"How am I stupid?"

"You trusted a guy with the markings of deceit on his face!"

"You mean Renkotsu? So what! In the end I got the shards."

"Hmp whatever…" she pouted. Bankotsu notice the way her lips curved into that endearing scowl. The way she tilted her head and made the moonlight ride her long eyelashes. "Hey a village. We could stop there for tonight."

Bankotsu eyed the place. "Leave everything to me." he said bouncing Banryu on his arm.

"No, it's not necessary."

"I already told you, I do what I want."

They approached the richest house in the neighborhood. It was big, with multiple rooms. A garden was in the middle. It had a relaxing fountain perfect for meditation. The scenery was lovely. They knocked on the door. The lord of the house opened it. He glowered at them.

"Give us lodging." Bankotsu demanded

The man laughed. "As if I'd harbor such wretched travelers." The man looked at Miyoko up and down. "The geish can stay though." Bankotsu scoffed. In a flash he cut down both the door and man.

"Bankotsu, what the hell!"

"Milord!" "You wretch!" The vassals came at Bankotsu. With one Z stoke the men collapsed. Bankotsu ran throughout the house, slaughtering anyone in his path. Miyoko ran after him.

"Bankotsu, Bankotsu stop!" Miyoko didn't see the men behind her. "Miyoko! Get down!" She ducked. He ran, used her as a ramp and killed the men in midair.

'Did I imagine that? Did he just save me?' She watched as twenty men crowded around Bankotsu to take him down. "Bankotsu!" Her body moved before she willed it. She wielded Tessaiga. Bankotsu watched as she did a suspended summersault and slashed through the circle of armed guards around him. 'Whoa…' She stood by his side before leaning on him back-to-back.

"After this, we'll never speak of this again."

"Agreed"

**--Horizontal Line--**

"That was amazing! Never, not even with the Band of Seven did we slaughter so many so fast! And all under 2½ minutes. You're a natural, Miyoko."

Miyoko tied the obi of the new kimono she was wearing. The first was covered in blood; even bathing thrice didn't make the scent come off her hands.

"What you do with the bodies?"

"Buried them" she said with a wave of sorrow.

"What's with you?"

"They didn't deserve it. I killed innocent people with my sword and hands." She was truly sorry. After she buried them, she spent over an hour praying for their forgiveness.

"Oh, that's all? That's nothing. You keep traveling with me and that conscience of yours will fade."

She looked at the graves. "How do I know you won't betray me?"

"Because" he said forcing her to look at him.

"I'd never betray my friends."

**(A/N) What? Bankotsu befriended a demon? Why did Tessaiga work for her? Why did Bankotsu save her? So many questions that will be answered ****later****! REVIEW! I can't stress this enough.**

_**Next Chapter- Friends with benefits?**_

obi- sash of kimono


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Who wants to give me rights to Inuyasha

Disclaimer: Who wants to give me rights to Inuyasha? Any takers? No? Oh, oh well.

Chapter 4: An Ordinary Man

"Well looks like it's the beginning of a new Band of Seven."

"Hold up, I never said I'd join."

He sneered, "Women. I'm starting to see why we never allowed a woman in the original band."

"Fuck you."

"You have such a foul mouth, you're bitchy and argumentative. How are you supposed to attract a husband?"

"Don't make me laugh. I'll never get married."

"That makes two of us. Why you?"

Miyoko looked at him with an arrogant, smile. "I'm a hanyou. Plus," she added rolling her eyes "Why would any "self-respecting" man want a wife more powerful than him?"

He mocked her. "You do not have more power than me."

"Is that a proposal? Whatever. I'm cool with being alone. No ordinary man could ever satisfy me anyway."

"What makes you so sure?" asked Bankotsu finding this conversation amusing.

"Because" she said looking at him jeering "Ordinary Men try so hard at being respectful to make up for what they-" she said looking down at Bankotsu's pants "-lack."

Bankotsu watched as she sashayed up ahead. He sped up to catch her and said in her ear "I guess I'm not an ordinary man."

**--Horizontal Line--**

Walking with Miyoko made Bankotsu realize three important things: she was strong, she said whatever whenever it was on her mind, and she was very beautiful. He had watched her as she walked. That little swish her hips made graceful but sassy; the way her hair flowed down her back and even while fighting always went back to its originally position. He loved looking at her from behind almost as much as looking at her from the front. God damn she was hot! When she made those feisty expressions, he wanted to fuck her right then and there. He'd seen her naked countless times. When you travel together it's unavoidable. Especially when she bathes; the water seemed to make her glow and every time she'd flip her hair back, it was if she was giving him a show. Despite his attraction for Miyoko, Bankotsu would not make a move. Miyoko was different. She wasn't just some common village woman to rut with, she was so much special. And he had his reasons not to hurt her.

Traveling with Bankotsu at first had its down sides. Now, there was nobody else she'd rather be with. To her he was irresistible. Those rough gorgeous blue eyes. That fiendish and cocky smile. Those tendrils of hair that shaped his face. His rippling muscles. Occasionally, she watched as they fought; as his muscles flexed and his movements were always precise. His long braid whipping every which way. It made her wonder were _else_ he had hair. She'd always receive a blow from her lack of concentration. He'd never seriously hurt her though. That's another thing she liked about him. Bankotsu was strong and feared nothing. He had had faith in himself and his abilities. He had his hentai sides. She knew he watched her bathe, but she was sure it was for her protection. That was just the kind of guy Bankotsu was. She'd never admit it, but she wanted to find out if Bankotsu was an "Ordinary Man".

**The Next Day…**

They were staying at a house in the next village. Bankotsu and Miyoko made an agreement: If they were denied lodging Bankotsu could do as he pleased; if they were accepted, he couldn't kill. She was sitting in their room alone while he went out.

'Most likely to see women. Never a brothel. Bankotsu's too good-looking to have to stoop that low to fucking somebody's whore.' She sipped her tea. She was irritated. The lord's sons had been flirting with her. One had taken it a bit too far and grabbed her behind. That earned them a slap as she stormed back to the room. She couldn't wait until Bankotsu returned.

"This is disappointing." Everywhere he went he ended up feeling this way. "What's the point of going out if your companion's prettier than any of these broads." A man looked at him suspiciously. Reluctantly he returned to the head-house.

"_**Have you forgotten why were you brought back? How are you still alive with a soul transfer? Are you ignoring your destiny?"**_

"I make my own destiny. I'm going to enjoy my new life. I'm not going to do it. I'm not doing shit."

"_**I'll send lackeys to kill you both."**_

"Bring it."

**After that conversation, he was in no mood for bullshit, but…**

"Yeah she's a feisty one, that woman."

"Did you feel the sting in her slap?!"

"That was a love tap. I'm going to make her my wife. That woman's got a nice ass. Soothing to the touch."

Bankotsu stopped in his tracks. 'Did they dare touch her?!' This is why he didn't like warlords or their sons. When Kuroashi approached him, he was in the appearance of a warlord. He knew right then he couldn't be trusted. He turned back and walked in their room. "What are you doing in here stranger?" And closed the door…

Miyoko was resting when Bankotsu returned.

"What took ya?" she asked invidiously

"I had to take care of something"

**--Horizontal Line--**

After they left that house they traveled, killed a couple of youkai and settled down for the night. Bankotsu was out fishing. Miyoko made a fire and spent this time rolling out their futons. Bankotsu return with a huge bundle of fish, some roots and spices she knew he stole. He dropped it in front of her and waited.

"What"

"Aren't you a woman?"'

"You asshole are you expecting me to cook this?"

"Damn it Miyoko, what good is having a female companion if she won't cook?"

Miyoko looked at him and simpered. "Plenty" She slinked behind his back and sat behind him. First she took off all the armor. Then, she reached out and put her hands on his shoulders and gripped firmly. She worked his shoulders and neck. He had so much tension stored up. She rubbed down his back with slow circles and firm pushes. "You're so tense. Could a man do that?" He caught the playfulness in her voice, "Maybe, if he wanted too." he said turning around to face her. Miyoko rolled her eyes and huffed.

She leaned in close to his face with eyes that showed no emotion. She kissed the crack of his mouth before completely covering her mouth on his. She separated and did it again. This was something she wanting to do for a while. Bankotsu eventually kissed her back. This surprised her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her on his lap. She mumbled something, but it was muffled up. Miyoko grabbed his horari as he kissed on her neck. She smiled at the feeling of Bankotsu's breath on her skin. Mind racing on what he was going to do next. She gasped as she felt his tongue on her skin. He bit her. Nothing hard, but it left a spot of an irregular football shape. It'd be there for a while… He licked over that spot sending chills down her spine. He found his way back to her mouth. He opened up, she was happy to comply. He easily overpowered her virgin tongue. Miyoko was a fast learner and matched Bankotsu. Like fighting on the battlefield. She wrapped her arms around his neck again bringing him closer. His hands wandered lower until it reached her butt. He cupped it and brought her hips closer to his. She squeaked giving him temporary control over her. 'So he was right; she does have a nice ass.' As Bankotsu groped and caressed Miyoko, she let out little giggles. She pushed him on his back. His hands were still below. She curled her tongue around his and flicked it on the roof of his mouth. She pulled away while he was sucking on her bottom lip. By their contact she could feel he had grown hard. She smiled biting her lip. Before he could say anything she placed a finger on his lips. Miyoko kissed his cheek twice and placed her mouth just before is ear. She rubbed it and whispered: "Could a man do that to you?"

_There was nothing said. They both knew the answer._

"_**So things haven't gone according to plan. It's been three months and she's still alive. Maybe I should've sent someone else. It's time to take my life back and the beautiful maiden Miyoko."**_

**(A/N) Bankotsu knows Kuroashi?? They have a connection?? What!! But anyway, I'm proud of myself. I planned for this story to only be four chapters, now it's going on to more! Mainly because y'all my beautiful fans! I know y'all are like what took so long, but I have no internet access. I never did, and now my Aunt's computer is down. Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Extra: I know you guys don't care about my personal life, but I'm at visiting my daddy and I'm so excited. This week has been going my way! I was a marshal at graduation and my senior friends made me cry by saying the most beautiful things to me. I took the EOC and made all 4s and I took the SAT on Sat. Now I'm about to take my drug test and then I'll be a lifeguard on Weds. I'm so happy!! **

_**Next Chapter- Extraordinary men and women. Shippou.**_

youkai: demons


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Oh no

Disclaimer: Oh no! I was just informed that I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 5: Extraordinary Men

Bankotsu and Miyoko jumped into the air, they spun linking their arms together. The youkai were as good as finished. "Flames of Desert Fury!" After a huge blast of fire and light, the youkai were blasted away, leaving an ugly still scorching scorch mark where they once stood. "Alright!" "It was stronger than ever."

A lot more youkai had been after them in the last two months. This marked the 5 month anniversary of them teaming up. She hadn't gone back to Inuyasha Village; it hadn't really crossed her mind. She was only focused on getting stronger. That and Shippou. Flames of Desert Fury was a combination of Tessaiga and Banryu's power. The attack is based with the windscar jetting straight out and Banryu's fire coiled tightly around it. What's left after the attack is a smoldering crater.

Walking into people proved to be funny. People would see them as a samurai with his pretty little wife/woman on an ordinary day. But if a demon came, they would see that same pretty little woman become a demoness and fighting as well as any man. THINGS WERE JUST NOT DONE THAT WAY! Miyoko would just snort, Bankotsu would put his arm around her shoulder and she'd carry on about Ordinary Men.

**--Horizontal Line--**

"And notice that man was looking at your ass, not mine." Miyoko commented as she ducked.

"Jealous?" Bankotsu sneered as he sliced at her again. They were getting one more round before bed.

"Nope, you're used to gays." she added as she attempted to cut him below the belt

"Ah, Jakotsu was like a brother to me." he said as he knocked Tessaiga away from her. He flipped Banryu around and knocked her off her feet. She fell on her ass. Before she could get up, the tip of Banryu rested on her neck. "I win."

She rolled her eyes. "No you don't. I can get out of this."

"Oh yeah" he kneeled down and placed the sharp edge of Banryu to her neck. "What about now?" He leaned into her face. "I win"

She breathed hard, not because of the sword, but because of the contact. But apparently someone took it differently.

"Kistume-bi!"

Blue flames came out of nowhere. Bankotsu rolled off of Miyoko without scratching her. Someone grabbed Miyoko's arm and lifted her up and away. Bankotsu saw red when he found out his companion was gone.

Someone was going to die.

**--Horizontal Line--**

Miyoko was thrown over someone's shoulder. "Don't worry Miyoko, we'll be home soon."

"What the hell?" She flipped off this guy's shoulder. "Who the hell are you?"

"What's wrong?" said the man as he came into light "Can't you recognize your own brother, nee-chan."

Shippou.

As soon as she saw him, her eyes watered. "Shippou." She ran with happiness and relief. She hugged his waist. "Ani-ue-sama! Forgive me! I wasn't there! I'm sorry! I love you nii-chan." Shippou hugged her back and tried to sooth her. He hugged her tightly. Shippou sat down, he held Miyoko in his arms. He cradled her like when she was younger. She was 19 now so her head and legs fell off his arms. "I'm glad you're safe Shippou." she said before closing her eyes.

Bankotsu ran off in the direction he'd seen that bastard travel. If Kuroashi thought so weak demon would get him he had another thing coming. He was lost until he heard her shrill screams. He assumed the worst. His rage made Banryu produce electricity. Bankotsu was passed livid! Then he found HIS best friend unconscious in that bastard's arms. Bankotsu leapt out and flung a huge ball of electric energy towards him. Shippou covered Miyoko and dove out of the path of the orb. Miyoko didn't stir, which surprised Shippou since an "enemy" was here.

"Damn you to hell!" yelled Bankotsu. That's got Miyoko up. "Hand her over NOW!"

Shippou remembered the horrible things Bankotsu could do. He was just a child when he witnessed his power. He was scared, but there was no way he'd allow his little sister to be in his grasp any longer. "N-never"

Bankotsu charged at Shippou with his battle cry. Miyoko rose out of her stupor and reached for Tessaiga. "Priestess's Death Kiss!" The light pounded through Bankotsu once more. He fell to the ground dropping Banryu. He glared at Miyoko.

"Good job Miyoko, now I'll finish him." said Shippou

"Shippou, stop." She ran to Bankotsu's side.

Bankotsu looked fiercely at Miyoko. "Bitch you better explain."

Miyoko helped him up laid her head on his chest. "I'm sorry."

Shippou's eyes almost popped out of his eyes. "What the hell?"

Bankotsu grabbed Banryu. "I'll kill you."

Miyoko placed her hand over his halberd. "Neither of you will be killing anybody. Sit. We all need to talk."

**--Horizontal Line--**

After much arguing, and two physical fights. Day had broken and they were winded. They found out three things: Shippou left to fight a demon and was wounded horribly; after Shippou recovered he spent his time trying to find Miyoko; and Bankotsu **really** hates Shippou. Miyoko had separated herself from them, but not too far just incase she break up another fight.

"You pathetic weak ass demon."

"You're one to talk you shouldn't even be alive."

"When are you leaving so we can get on with our lives?"

"I'll leave when Miyoko's good and ready."

"What does she have to do with anything? It's not like she's going with you."

"Of course she is. I'm taking her home where she belongs."

"I'll kill you twice before that happens."

Miyoko tuned out the rest. She didn't know what she was going to do. She missed Shippou. He was her only brother and at one point, her only friend. She also had the village to protect. She swore that's what she'd do. But that was before Miyoko met Bankotsu. She'd been with him for five months. He allowed her to be her; he helped her fight and train. He'd protect her with his life. He'd said it. She believed it.

Bankotsu took her arm and dragged Miyoko into the forest where he was sure Shippou couldn't hear. "You're staying."

"What?!"

"It's obvious what you should pick. Why should you go back to that shabby village?"

"Because I promised I'd protect them! I care for them and they care for me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Bankotsu frowned. "Do they speak to you or do they only call your name only when there's danger." Miyoko didn't say anything. They both knew the answer. "Do they invite you dinners and parties and make you things? Do they even thank you when you save them?" He was right; the only villagers that ever thanked her were older folks that knew Kaede and her parents. "Do they treat you like a human or do they treat you-"

"Alright! I get it!"

"-like a hanyou?"

"Okay, damn it I get it."

"Then don't go back. Stay with me. They don't deserve you. They are just ordinary people. And you're one hell of a girl."

"What about you; why do you care what happens to me?"

"Because, your life is mine," 'Literally' "and nothing will ever happen to you as long as I'm around."

When they returned, Shippou could smell the scent of dried tears and anxiety. He smiled. 'Probably to tell Bankotsu she's going back.'

"Shippou" she said "Can we talk?"

"Of course"

Miyoko and Shippou walked into the woods. She sat down and looked at him with eyes of sorrow. "Shippou, please understand. I don't want to return back to Edo."

Shippou looked at her confusedly, "Why?" then he got upset "It's not because of Bankotsu is it? Are you crazy?! He was an enemy of Inuyasha's! Why would you stay with him?"

"You know how it is Shippou! The men don't let you around their daughters. The dirty looks we receive. Why the hell is our hut in the forest and not in the village? Even Kirara stays in the village Shippou!"

"You think it's any different out here?"

"No, but I have one human who I can depend on for anything."

"You always had me."

"I always will." she touched Shippou's hand. "Now that I'm gone, you can find a nice youkai woman and settle down happily."

"You think that's what I want?"

"Deep in your heart, yes. Shippou, we were alone in that village. Free yourself. I'm not going back. Neither should you. Get friends. Get a wife. Pups."

"But you-"

"Will always have you, and Bankotsu. That's two friends. That's two more than most hanyou have. I'm happy."

"I'll miss you nee-chan." he said hugging her.

"And I'll miss you Shippou. You're an extraordinary man and I love you."

Shippou kissed her cheek and with one last hug, he disappeared into the mist. Miyoko's heart jumped into her throat. She got up and walked back to camp. She wouldn't cry. For the first time since their father and mother's disappearance, they could be happy.

**(A/N) I'm glad I finally figured out what to do with the Shippou mystery. Now I just have two problems in my way.**

_**Next Chapter- LEMON! And a twist!**_

kistume-bi: fox fire

Edo: Tokyo of the past

youkai: demon

hanyou: half/partial demon


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Mental Note Reminder readers I do not own Inuyasha

Disclaimer: Mental Note Reminder readers I do not own Inuyasha.

**WARNING! LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! WARNING! LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!**

Chapter 6: The Image of Self-Control

"I didn't hear anything from your side."

"That's because I didn't kill anyone."

"That wasn't the case last time."

"Why get dirty?" she shrugged. 'Damn he was right. My conscience is fading.' She rummaged through the princess's clothes. "She's a little promiscuous. All these light fabrics and short kimonos."

"Just pick something."

"Fuck that! I'm taking several things."

"Do whatever you want, I don't care. I've had my fun for today." Miyoko smiled and grabbed her sling. She chose two things including what she was wearing. 'Bath and bed' Sure enough, Miyoko went to the washroom. Bankotsu grinned, he knew her so well.

**--Horizontal Line--**

"Will you take that bundle off?"

"Why?"

He grimaced as an old man smiled and winked at him. "It looks like a baby sling."

"Well it is. But it's filled with my clothes. You never cared about stares before, why are you being a bitch about it now?"

"Heh, the only bitch around here is you. I'm just stating a fact. Damn it, I swear the next person to say I'm a lucky man will-"

Miyoko put her hand on his shoulder. "Next village, I promise no more sling." Miyoko looked around. "Funny, usually a youkai would have attacked by now. Maybe that's why you are so edgy."

**--Horizontal Line--**

The whole day was demon free; the next day was the same. They made camp in the woods next to a hot spring. This is where Miyoko was. That is where Bankotsu was going. Bankotsu held Banryu on his shoulder. He watched as Miyoko walked into the water. She was wearing a long thin robe the color of the sky. It was one of the pieces she'd gotten from that castle. Miyoko looked like royalty in Bankotsu's eyes. She dove in the water and slowly came back up. The robe clung to her frame, droplets of water looked like crystals in her hair. She turned his direction as the water ran down every one of her curves. 'That's it!' He stabbed Banryu in the ground.

Miyoko jumped. "Who's there?" Bankotsu appeared out of the moonlight. Fully clothed, he walked in after her. She wasn't sure of the look in his eye. "What are you doing?" she whispered. Miyoko covered her chest and put her hand over her mouth. "Bankotsu-" he torn her arms away from her chest getting an eyeful. He hadn't said anything. That's what freaked her out, and took the anger away. He cupped her face and crashed into her lips. Her hands were pressed on his chest as he ravished her mouth. She could barely breathe; her mind was in a daze. His hands moved from her face to her waist. He rid her curves upward until it got to those forbidden mounds. He took them into his hands and kneaded them gently with his hands. The robe was a nuisance. Bankotsu ripped it by the collar. The robe fell into the water. She was naked before him, but she didn't feel weird. He began to kiss and palm her breast again, circling the nipple with his thumb. They perked and pebbled up. He squeezed them. Miyoko moaned; he slid his tongue in her mouth. He wrapped his tongue around hers, but she was distracted as he traveled downward. Bankotsu's hand went into the water and between her legs. Miyoko squeaked as she felt his hand over her womanhood. Bankotsu felt the pulsations she was giving off. He was feeling the same thing. She made him throb. He rubbed the outside. It sent a shiver down her spine. He stuck two fingers in. He explored inside. He found what he was looking for when he felt her moan. He rubbed his fingers in a circular motion on her spot and rubbed it back and forth. When he felt her give some, he went faster braising her clit with fast motion. She winced in awkwardness and pleasure. He dug deep inside her and pumped his fingers in and out. His fingers were being coated with something other than water. When he had enough he pulled out with slick fingers. He traced the outline of her lips and sucked them. This new taste wasn't all that pleasant to Miyoko, but it was something Bankotsu had been waiting for. He grasped her waist and she grabbed his horari again as they devoured each other. He threw her down onto the shallow portion of the water. Before she could get up, he was on top of her. He discarded his clothes with inhuman speed. Miyoko looked down. She smiled. Bankotsu was not an "Ordinary Man". Bankotsu didn't give her much time to marvel as he rammed his cock inside of her. She broke instantly; she hissed in pain. Feeling instant anger, she slapped him. Since they were in water, it hurt him, a lot; and for that, he was resolved to make her pay. He took her wrist and pinned them on the top of her head. Bankotsu was free to do with her as he wished. He grinned maliciously. He moved at a medium pace pulling only half his dick out with each stroke and pushing it all in. She winced, but she wouldn't give in to it. Bankotsu used both hands to bind her wrist. She couldn't move from that spot. His pace quickened, her face made strange contortions. She bit her lip as she orgasmed. He wanted her to scream, but the heat added stimulation, he couldn't hurt her with gruffness. He grunted with pleasure, she was so wet it was smooth moving inside of her. She waved her hips. She was so tight; the slightest movements set him off. He tried to maintain control. She smirked, even though bound, she still had power. They orgasmed together. He swelled inside her; he felt the quakes and clinching of her vaginal muscles and knew she'd be over soon. Bankotsu scooped her out of the water into her arms he pounded into her slower, but still frequently. He was going to blow over soon. He put his fingers on her clit tagging it. Miyoko grabbed his hair as she screamed in ecstasy his name, immediately he bust inside her. He pulled out and emptied the rest on her stomach. She gave Bankotsu weak kisses and she slumped back down into the water. She wiped the sweat off her face and tried to catch her breath. Bankotsu got out of the water and put his clothes on; he grabbed Banryu and walked back to camp. Leaving Miyoko stretched out in a puddle of their lovemaking.

Miyoko washed herself, gently going over her pussy. It was twitching and pulsing with aftereffects. She cleaned her hair which had been drenched in sweat and dirt. She grabbed one of the kimonos in the sling and put it on. Her feet were like lead as she walked back to camp. Bankotsu had one leg up, one relaxed; his arm and Banryu resting on his risen leg. She couldn't help but to stare at him as images played over and over in her mind. It was just like that kiss they had months ago. It happened and they never spoke of it again. Miyoko guessed he was planning of doing the same thing with the sex. She sucked her teeth and laid down in her futon.

**Days later…**

Bankotsu noticed how distant Miyoko was being. She barely spoke; she didn't help out with the fighting. He had grown tired off her new attitude.

"Why did you do it?" she said out of the blue

"Do what?"

"You know what."

"Are you talking about _that_?"

"YES _THAT_! WHAT THE FUCK ELSE! WHY DID YOU DO IT?"

"You mean you didn't like it?"

That caught her off guard. "Well yeah, I did. But that's not the point."

"What is your point?"

"We had sex!" He was still clueless. "What am I to you?"

"My right hand man, well _wo_man." 'My lifeline. You're what keeps me alive. If you die, I die.'

"You don't have sex with your right hand man. What do I mean to you?"

Bankotsu stabbed Banryu into the ground and stopped walking. "Are you pregnant?"

"No. I just want to know. I don't love you that way. Do you love me?"

"Oh that's what you wanted to know, no I don't."

"So why did we?"

"You're a girl, I'm a guy. Why wouldn't we?"

She shrugged her shoulders, as long as things were back to normal, that's all she could hope for.

"So… When are we going to do it again?"

**(A/N) My second lemon. I think I've gotten a ****whole**** lot better. My first was in my story Life Note. If there are any Death Note fans, check it out. Anyway, I've gone a little off track. Sooo next chapter, OH YEAH! Maybe half a lemon…**

_**Next Chapter- THE REASON BEHIND THIS WHOLE STORY!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Inuyasha! Oh, I decided no lemon. JOY! I can do horizontal lines again!

Chapter 7: A Heart's Desire

Bankotsu and Miyoko were walking when she stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Bankotsu, don't you realize where this is?"

"No, a village is a village. It doesn't look like it has much to raid though."

"It's _the_ village. The one I walked away from."

"So let's raid it then. It will make you feel better."

"No, but I must check on something first." She slinked through the woods. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. Then she found the place she was looking for, she had mixed emotions. She breathed out her held breath. "He's not here." She was facing the hut she once lived in. She looked around. It looked as if it'd been deserted for a while. "I'm glad." Shippou had taken her advice and moved on.

She headed back to Bankotsu.

"So what was so important to check on?"

"Nothing you'd care about."

"You're probably right."

"Let's leave."

**Somewhere not far away…**

"_**Time's up Bankotsu,**__** I've been patient. Today is the day I make my move."**_

* * *

Miyoko and Bankotsu made camp just outside Inuyasha Village. After eating, they ended up going at it. She inhaled his post-sex scent. "Still believe the bottom's for women only?"

"Just don't make it a habit."

"Whatever." Miyoko traced the pattern on his horari and sighed. He slipped out of her, it was her favorite sound. After, Bankotsu tucked himself inside his pants and pulled her kimono down. He held her as she listened to his heart beat. It was the same as hers. She wondered why their hearts were entwined. She sighed, what would happen if she never heard that sound again? "Promise me you'll never leave me."

"Where's this coming from?"

"I don't know. I'm just really happy. I'd hate for this to all be for not."

"Eh, you're stupid. If I wanted to leave I'd already be gone."

"Good, I'll never leave you."

"_**Aww isn't that touching."**_

A voice coming out of nowhere startled them. Bankotsu pushed her off and grabbed Banryu. Miyoko grabbed Tessaiga, it transformed like it did at that castle. _Bankotsu-her human to protect_ An orb of light appeared before them. The light formed into an apparition. Miyoko shook in fear and anger.

"Kuroashi"

"_**Hello love. I've come to take what's mine."**_

'Shit' thought Bankotsu, he couldn't have Kuroashi speak. Bankotsu stabbed Kuroashi. The blade went threw him with no affects.

"_**You fail Bankotsu. I brought you back to kill her."**_

Miyoko's world crumbled. "What?!"

"_**You mean you didn't know? I brought Bankotsu back."**_

Miyoko gripped Tessaiga. "Did you know?" she said in a low voice.

Bankotsu hated the way she looked at him. This is why he didn't want her knowing. "Yeah"

"_**I thought someone with such a deep grudge of hanyous and Inuyasha would want to kill his daughter."**_

"I have a score to settle with Inuyasha. Miyoko has nothing to do with it. Plus you should know, I don't answer to anyone."

"_**Oh, so maybe I should have gotten someone stronger instead. Someone who wouldn't have had sex with my woman. My mistake, I'll fix it."**_

'What does this mean?' She snarled. "Are you dead? Answer me!"

Kuroashi looked at Miyoko with greedy eyes. She'd grow even lovelier than when she was 12. _**"I am dead. I did what is called a soul transfer. If I give half my soul to a dead human, the human will live until his purpose is complete. Bankotsu's purpose: to kill you so you could join me in death."**_

Miyoko's voice wavered. "You mean all this time; you were with me and protected me just so you could keep your life?"

Bankotsu never thought she'd figure it out. "Of course, right from the very beginning."

"You were supposed to kill me for him. Why didn't you?"

"As long as you live I will too and besides, I don't betray my friends."

Miyoko was speechless. "What?"

"I hate repeating myself. It's not like you didn't gain anything."

"You're right; that's why" Miyoko sounded unsure "I'll stay with you."

Kuroashi didn't like how this scene was playing out. This wasn't how he planned it. Nothing went his way. He sent countless demons to stop them, nothing. And even now Miyoko was running into the arms of another. But this time, she wouldn't have her way. _**"So you think this is your happily ever after huh? You think now you and the mercenary can run off and get married? No no my sweet. It doesn't happen that way. Remember he is only alive thanks to the soul I gave him. And I can take it away."**_

Miyoko's face scrunched up in hatred. "You bastard…"

"_**I love you too."**_

He snapped his fingers. Lights poured from Bankotsu's chest and into Kuroashi. It all happened so fast. Kuroashi smirked and disappeared. Bankotsu fell over.

Miyoko ran to the fallen frame of her companion and lover. "Bankotsu, Bankotsu don't be stupid wake up." Tears streamed down her face. "Damn it Bankotsu can't you hear me?! I know you're not that weak. Get up!" Bankotsu's chest stopped rising. Miyoko's breathing shallowed.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!"

**(A/N) Keep reading. Stupid short chapter…**

_**Next Chapter- I'm giving away nothing.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Guess what

Disclaimer: Come on can a 16 year old really own Inuyasha?

Chapter 8: Vengeance and Love

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!" she screeched out. Animals darted away in fear. She held Bankotsu closer as she sobbed all over him. The rain began to pour. Miyoko's hair fell over her face and Bankotsu. It was their shield from the world. Miyoko breathed hard. Her red eyes squinted in fierce anger and rage. She held him closer.

"You were my best friend. My companion. Damn you Bankotsu, you promised you wouldn't leave me. YOU PROMISED!" she kissed him one final time "But I promise you, you will not die in vain."

Miyoko placed Bankotsu in the vacant castle where they had sex. She walked back outside and picked up Banryu and turned to the castle Bankotsu was in. "I promise I will avenge you."

She became demon once more. This time the transformation went further. Her eyes turned pure black; her nails and fangs grew and dripped with poison in addition was a silver-blue crescent moon appeared on her forehead. She smelled the ground and followed the most appalling scent she ever smelled in her life. Tessaiga shook violently. "I promise Tessaiga, this will be over soon."

It seemed like she was going in circles. Every tree looked alike. Every village seemed the same. With her current state of mind, she struck down anything in her path. Miyoko approached a village that was vacant, his scent was strongest here. Her whole life flashed before her eyes. She thought of everything she lost. And she had truly lost everything. It was all because of him.

"KUROASHI! TODAY IS THE DAY! WE WILL FINISH THIS NOW!" She charged through hut after hut, destroying anything in her path. "Stop fucking around! Where are you?! Let's end this!"

"_**So you've finally come. I've been waiting for you."**_

"Get ready to die!"

"_**I'm already dead koi. It is **__**you**__** who needs to get ready for death."**_

Kuroashi appeared to her in a real body. She could smell he was just an animated corpse. He looked clean and cut. Anybody who saw him could tell he looked expensive. What pissed her off was that he was dressed as if he was going to a funeral.

"_**Get ready love."**_

Kuroashi came at Miyoko with inhuman speed. But to her it looked like slow motion. Miyoko dodged and came behind him. She crashed on him with both her fist. Kuroashi fell down. Miyoko came above him and punched him hard in the face with such force it broke his neck. With his neck exposed, she bit him on his jugular vein. Miyoko pulled back, venom dripping from her teeth. Even though he was dead already, he should be paralyzed from her poison. She wanted his death. Her claws overflowed with venom. She scratched his face. Her anger surged. She growled and scratched him more. He laid there motionless, taking blow after blow. Her hands turned into fist. The blows came crashing down like lightning. Kuroashi's face was beyond recognition; he stayed in that same spot.

"It was all a façade. It was just one big lie that you created! You took away everything. My friend, my family. Now it's your turn." She stopped and raised Banryu. It seemed befitting.

Miyoko rose to the air with both swords in her hands.

"This will be the final time Flames of Desert Fury will be used. You destroyed my life. My friend's life. Rot in hell." Before Miyoko could finish it. Banryu flew out of her hands and into another's. She looked down.

_Bankotsu…_

**(A/N) Yuck a short chapter.**

_**Next Chapter- I'm giving away nothing.**_

koi: term of endearment


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The last time I checked Inuyasha belonged to Rumiko Takahashi…

Chapter 9: Reconciliation 

_Bankotsu…_

Miyoko pulsed three times. Her eyes returned into normal hanyou form. The crescent faded and her claws and fangs went back to normal.

"Bankotsu…"

"Stupid woman. I already told you. I wouldn't leave you."

"But he- You can't be alive."

"My purpose was to kill you. Apparently, part of his soul is with me forever until I do."

Miyoko walked towards him. She couldn't believe it; she wanted to make sure he was really there. While her back was turned, the massacred mangled form of Kuroashi got up. Bankotsu saw this. "Miyoko get away." He ascended up and spun Banryu in the air.

"DRAGON THUNDER!"

Lightning shot from everywhere. It was destroying the very ground she stood. It struck Kuroashi. His body was still long enough for Miyoko to:

"PRIESTESS'S DEATH KISS!"

Kuroashi's body and soul was cast into oblivion. Miyoko reverted back to human form fatigued.

Dragon Thunder was still rolling around. Miyoko was blown several feet away. She hit her head and back with a big THUD! Immobile and hurt, a bolt struck her. "Miyoko!" Dragon Thunder ceased. 'Please be alright. Please be alright.' He ran to her aid. He couldn't predict where the lightning would strike. But he'd never thought it would strike her. "Miyoko!" His heart skipped a beat. Bankotsu fell to his knees beside Miyoko.

"Miyoko, you have to be strong for both our sakes. If you die, it will be from Dragon Thunder meaning I'll die too." She didn't answer, more like she couldn't. "Miyoko, you bitch, don't you dare quit." Miyoko rolled over. She coughed up blood. Bankotsu did the same. Miyoko's heart slowed down. _Every other second beat… Every other third… Every fourth…_ Bankotsu's was doing the same. Right before she closed her eyes, she saw a purple blur.

Miyoko opened her eyes and was in a futon in a place she'd never seen before. She heard talking outside.

"_All that was left was the maiden and the samurai."_

"_The woman was much too beautiful and fancily dressed to be a common villager. She must have been the princess of that castle. If she survives she will become my wife. The samurai can become my vassal. The sword he wields took four men to lift. I hope they both survive. I'll have everything. A powerful vassal and a pretty wife. Let's drink to this occasion!"_

Miyoko woke up, it hurt to get up. Apparently she had some broken ribs. She'd be healed by weeks end.

"Ah, I see you're up. Can you speak?"

Miyoko didn't say anything.

"In due time I guess; even if it's never, a woman should be seen not heard."

Miyoko glared at him.

"You must be traumatized by the destruction of your castle. I feel sorry for you. My name is Lord Kawasaki. Don't worry my love; I'll take real good care of you. As soon as you can walk, we'll have a wedding. You'll be my wife. I must properly thank your bodyguard for keeping you alive from whatever happened, if he survives. He must be one heck of a fighter."

Miyoko smiled. Lord Kawasaki didn't notice. "You rest up, love." He left her alone. All she wanted was to see Bankotsu.

For the past three days, the lord came to see her. He'd make declarations of love and kiss her cheek. Once he caressed her face. Miyoko didn't like her face touched. She could now sit up. She kept still so she'd recover faster. Miyoko hummed songs to pass the time. She didn't know anyone was listening.

"You must sing grandly."

Miyoko rolled her eyes. The lord had returned. He sat on her bedside. He caressed her face. She turned away. Kawasaki didn't like that.

"What's wrong, you don't like me touching you?" His face got devilish. "Or is it you don't like you being touched there? I guess I'll touch you somewhere else."

He was about to touch her private place when she kneed him in the face.

"You wretch."

Miyoko rolled off the futon and got up. Her sides wracked with pain. She ran out off the room clutching her sides. She had to find Tessaiga and get the hell out of there! The pain was unbearable. She slumped down. Lord Kawasaki stood behind her.

"Where you going? The fun is this way."

"Touch me and you'll die." she threatened

"Oh, you'll kill me?"

"If not her then me."

They both looked up. Bankotsu had Banryu leaning on his shoulder. He tossed Tessaiga to Miyoko. It hit her in the chest. She winced.

"You've got some nerve trying to take on a lord."

"Useless, what kind of man rapes a wounded woman. You really are a bastard aren't you?" Bankotsu said with a smile.

Bankotsu made a giant leap. Lord Kawasaki fell into two. "No man touches her but me." Bankotsu spun Banryu and rested back on his shoulders.

"How'd you know?"

"Our lives are connected. I feel it every time you're in extreme vital pain."

"So what now?"

He looked at Miyoko. In an instant, Bankotsu lifted her up into his arms and carried her to her room. She placed her on a futon and stayed by her side. He guarded her thoroughly during her recovery time. Nobody got through that door.

* * *

When Miyoko had fully recovered, she dressed in a new outfit and left the castle. Tessaiga on her hip. Bankotsu followed her.

"Why are you still here?"

"I can't have anything happen to you."

"Do you love me?"

Bankotsu was silent Banryu shinning in the sun. "I don't know, maybe."

Miyoko smiled. "Surprisingly that doesn't hurt me. I don't know if I love you either. I'm just glad you told me the truth. For once…"

"So where are we going?"

Miyoko looked up at the sky. She didn't know, but as long as Bankotsu was by her side she didn't care.

**(A/N) I have to thank all my readers. Thanks to my reviews and hits. You guys are great for putting up with that 2 month wait. **

**I thought of a sequel! The sequel includes a handsome inu prince, vengeful monks, a couple of lemons, and a family reunion. So look out for His Hidden Agenda II. It will come whenever!**


End file.
